


Blanketed

by rk_1800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I wrote this entire thing on a whim and now it's 1am, Other, This can be taken as established relationship or mutual pining, though I feel like it leans more towards the latter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_1800/pseuds/rk_1800
Summary: Sometimes all you need is the comfort from someone you trust.





	Blanketed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very shy about posting this, as I usually am with writing in general. That being said, I feel like this came out pretty decently! I need more Ralph comfort in my life.

The last images of your dream slowly fade as you sit upright in a daze, woken up by a low rumble followed with a harsh clapping. It takes a moment for the haziness to leave your mind before you can really process what’s going on. A quick glance around your room told you it was still nighttime, a quick check on your phone confirming it to be around 4am.

 

A small feeling of panic runs through your chest as another roll of thunder passes by. Being woken up by a storm was enough to set anyone on edge but for you, it filled you with unease and the strange urge to run. So after scrubbing the blurriness from your eyes and making sure you were at least a little presentable, you book it out of your room.

 

Stumbling into the living room you can’t help but cringe as lighting strikes again, trying your best not to look out the curtain-less windows. You knew that it would only freak you out even more. Moving past the couch and small kitchen, you enter the small dark hallway containing your bathroom, and guest room.

 

Well, Ralph’s room, now.

 

You stop in front of his door, a little hesitant to knock. You couldn’t stand being alone during storms, but you also didn’t want to possibly bother him. It’s not like you two disliked each other. No, the two of you had actually developed quite a close friendship. You just never knew what kind of mood he’d be in. Some days he was as bubbly and energetic as can be. Other days…it was like even the slightest things would set him off. Like he felt like he had to hide or something. Like everything and everyone was out to get him.

 

It took you quite a while to get used to it. Sometimes his frantic yelling still scared you.

 

You quickly push those thoughts away and decided to take the chance. Raising your arm, you knock a little firmly on the door.

 

“Hey...Ralph?” You call, making sure he’d be able to hear you, but not straight up yelling either. You get a startled yelp in return, and can’t help but feel bad for it. At least you knew he could hear you. “Is it okay if I come in?” You press on. After a minute of silence you can hear a very muffled ‘yes’. Grabbing the door handle you turn it and push the door open, making sure to enter slowly in case he was feeling a little on edge.

 

You falter for a moment, not exactly...seeing him. Usually he’d be on the bed or the floor in front of it but- oh. Following the direction of the sheets that have been half-pulled off of the bed you can clearly see Ralph huddled in the far corner of the room, completely covered by a heavy blanket. You had only see him do something like that a few times before.

 

You shuffle over to him and crouch down, momentarily forgetting about the storm.

 

“Hey, what are you doing under there?” You wait for an answer but after a little too long, it’s clear that he doesn’t want to provide one. Pursing your lips, you try a different approach. “Are you feeling okay?”

 

“...no.”

 

The answer was so soft that you almost hadn’t been able to hear it.

 

“Can you look at me right now? It’s a little hard to talk to you when you’re under that blanket.” Again, you wait. Reluctantly, he lifts the edge of it up just enough to be able to peek out from under it. You give him a soft smile in return. Good. He usually didn’t like to make eye contact when he was having one of his episodes, so this was enough to quell some of your worry. But then again, looking at his expression, he seemed pretty spooked. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” He murmurs.

 

“I-” You can’t even get out anything else before a particularly loud crash resounds outside making not only you flinch, but Ralph as well.

 

Wait, was he huddled up over here because…

 

“Ralph,” You start, unable to keep a bit of laughter from your voice. “are you afraid of the storm?” He looks like he’s been kicked, something along the lines of betrayal visible in his amber eye. He sneers and pulls himself further back into the corner.

 

“Why are you laughing?” He bites out, making you recoil as well. Oh shit, you shouldn’t have laughed.

 

“No, no! I’m not laughing at you, I promise.” He doesn’t seem too convinced, and you continue on. “It’s just funny because...well, I came in here because I’m scared too.” You admit a little sheepishly.

 

“Oh.” He sounds a little surprised, before letting himself relax a little bit. “Ralph is...sorry, for misunderstanding.”

 

“You don’t need to be sorry, it’s perfectly understandable.” You bite your lip, a little afraid to ask what you want to. You honestly shouldn’t be, Ralph was usually very sweet and non-judgmental. At least, with you anyway. “Can I...Can I come under there with you?” He seems to perk up at your request.

 

“Yes, yes! You can!” He chirps out, holding more of the blanker up as he ushers you in. You can’t help but smile again. He was really cute when he got all perky like that. He lets the blanket fall back over the two of you as you settle next to him, effectively settling the two of you in darkness. You relax as you feel him shift around before feeling him wrap his arms around you, thankful he had gotten more comfortable with physical contact.

 

You lean back a bit to allow his head to rest on your chest, resting your arms around his shoulders as he does so. A familiar position that Ralph seemed to really like, though you weren’t quite sure why.

 

“Is there anything in particular that you like about...this?” You can hear him hum for a moment, in thought.

 

“Makes Ralph feel safe. Your heartbeat makes him feel good, too.” You almost choke, caught off guard by how genuine his answer sounded and the sudden butterflies in your stomach. It...felt nice to be someone that Ralph trusted like this.

 

“Thank you.” You say, after he’s properly settled. He lets out a soft sigh as he presses the undamaged side of his face over your heart, fingers digging into your shirt.

 

“You’re welcome.” He pauses. “Ralph doesn’t mind how long you want to stay, you know.”

 

“You’re too sweet.” You breathe out, feeling even more butterflies. You lean your head back and close your eyes, still aware of the raging storm outside, the blanket not muffling it that much. But it was a lot more tolerable with Ralph in your arms.

 

Sometimes, it seemed like life in general was a lot more tolerable with Ralph’s presence.


End file.
